


Reaching Out

by 6918Sakura_Addicted



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6918Sakura_Addicted/pseuds/6918Sakura_Addicted
Summary: Yamamoto just wanted to get his baseball back...but never expected to see someone other than him there.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift dedicated to RaedaSama. Raeda, I tried making a fluff of them and here's what I come up. I hope this is wholesome enough...Merry Christmas~

_‘Please be there. Please. I hope it’s still there.’_

Yamamoto runs up the stairs, a bit worried. He threw it too far again. This time it was a baseball, but not like the ones he was used to play with. It has some sentimental value to him. And he hopes it is not completely lost, out of reach from him.

He remembers that some lost items can never be found again, never to appear again, and leaves the former owner the memories and pain of losing it. However, he doesn’t lose hope.

Earlier today, after he talked about the invitation later tonight, he heard from Tsuna that the ball flew upwards to the rooftop of a particular building in the school. And now, he is running to the rooftop to see if it was really there.

_‘I hope it’s still there. I hope no one else took it.’_

Finally, Yamamoto stopped at the closed door. Thankfully, it wasn’t locked. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

It was a bright orange sky.

He looked around and see the seemingly clean rooftop. The perfect looking fence with recently dried new paint. It looked exactly the same as the last time he went there.

The time he climbed over that fence, ready to jump off.

Yamamoto was a different person back then as he is now. He is now happy that someone reached out to him back then. He realized how important his life and the ones who cared about him too. And that’s enough for him to live.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a shadow on the concrete floor and he looked up. Standing at the top of the fence was someone who was balancing like walking across a tightrope. He noticed the familiar black hair and the armband pinned on the left sleeve of the gakuran top.

 _‘Don’t make him mad. Don’t make him mad. One wrong move and I’ll be in trouble.’_ Yamamoto panics in his mind. He thought he was alone in the rooftop. But this changes everything. At this point, he may never get his ball at all.

But he thought again, he is with the guardian in their Family that is solitary and seems isolated. What if…

“Hibari-”

“What?” The one on top of the fence looked back.

“Uhh…” Yamamoto panicked in his mind again, he mindlessly spoke and caught the other’s attention. “Watch out…” He tried to say something.

“First time seeing me like this, then?” Hibari sighed.

“Ahh, I never expect you to be here at this time and…what are you doing up there?”

“Walking up here calms my mind. Feels like flying when it’s windy.” The other steps down to the concrete floor. “Others who caught me here thought I was out of my mind or something.”

“It’s because…going up on that fence is really dangerous.”

“This is the place where you…right?” Hibari paused for a moment. “You are not going to do that again, are you?”

“No! No…” Yamamoto reacted. “It’s such a reckless thing I did back then. Sorry…”

“Good. I won’t allow anyone die in these grounds. Not even you, Yamamoto Takeshi.”

“That’s nice of you to say.” Yamamoto laughed. Even he is a bit afraid, there’s a part of him that wants something to happen. His eyes wandered down to Hibari’s hand and noticed the item he was grabbing. That round white ball that he was looking for. “Ah…”

“What?” Hibari noticed Yamamoto’s reaction.

“That ball on your hand…” He pointed at the one on the other’s hand.

“This?” Hibari lifted the ball. “This hit my head earlier today while I was taking a nap.”

“Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to! I was on the practice today and I threw it too hard. Sorry I hit you.” Yamamoto apologized, more panicked than earlier. After he found out he accidentally hit Hibari by the ball, he thinks he may never get out of the rooftop uninjured.

_‘This is bad.’_

“Why? Do you need this ball?” Hibari asks, causing Yamamoto to snap away from his thoughts again.

“Yeah, I kinda need it back…”

“Here.” He passed the ball back. “I don’t need it anyway.”

“Thanks!” Yamamoto got his ball back. He smiled upon holding the ball in his hands. He can remember the memories he has with that ball.

He then looked at Hibari, who turned away and is now leaning against that fence, looking down below to the students leaving the school. _Isn’t it sad to be alone?_ He wanted to ask. However, he wanted to do something.

“Hey, are you free this evening?” Yamamoto blurted out.

“Excuse me?”

“Look, my dad’s sushi shop is having an anniversary party tonight. Everyone’s gonna be there. I hope you’ll come too.”

“You are well aware I don’t like crowding people, right?” Hibari faced him and crossed his arms.

“We’re not crowding. We are just celebrating. And I am inviting you too.” Yamamoto smiled, trying to convince the other.

“You’re seriously asking me to go to your father’s shop to celebrate while I may spoil all the fun the others have just by me being there?”

“Don’t worry, I am sure you are not going to spoil the fun! And besides, my father would like it if there is another guest in the shop. The more the merrier!”

“I’m going to pass.”

“Please consider it! This is an apology for disturbing your nap today. Just by you being there is enough. You don’t have to interact with the others. Just for my dad, please?” Yamamoto added. “You can leave after a few minutes too.”

Hibari thought for a while. Then he sighed. “Fine, but only thirty minutes.”

“Thanks.” Yamamoto was relieved. He finally convinced Hibari and he is safe from being beaten up. “By the way, ever wonder why I can’t afford to lose this ball?”

“Why then?”

“I managed to made a home run with this ball, while all of the people who cared about me watched. It wasn’t that much of a reason but it is enough for me to keep it.” Yamamoto keeps the ball in his pocket, careful not to lose it again.

“You better hold on that ball and never lose it again. You got lucky I gave it back to you. Who knows where would it go the next time?”

“Thanks for the advice then.”

“Excuse me but I never gave an advice.”

“Sounds like you did- oh wait, it’s almost time we better get going!”

o-o

At the time they came at Takesushi, Hibari sits at the farthest corner while Yamamoto went into the group. While the others chatting along, Hibari was thankful he brought a book to read. Then he noticed there’s a plate of sushi placed on the space in front of him.

“Are you okay boy?” Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto’s dad, beamed a charming smile. “You look isolated from my son and the others.”

“It’s okay, I’m not planning to stay long.” Hibari shook his head.

“Is that so? Then have something to eat then before you leave. Everything’s good so have a bite or two.” He motioned to the sushi on the plate. “It’s on the house.”

“Thank you.” Hibari closed his book.

“You’re welcome. Any friend of Takeshi is a friend of mine.”

“I’m…”

“Nah, don’t think you are not a friend. You are a part of his circle of friends.”

“I didn’t even go out with them at all.”

“You know, there’s always someone who was included, but never interacted much. That’s okay. You are probably shy. Take your time, boy. To Takeshi, you are always welcome. That’s why he invited you too.”

“Another batch over here!” Someone called out.

“Oh! Coming up!” He smiled before turning back to the teen in front of him. “Have something to eat. You’ll feel better.” He nodded before getting busy again.

Hibari looked down on the plate. _‘No one else tried to invite me like this. Even when I was young.’_ Being apart from the others was actually natural for him that he didn’t know if anyone would like having him in this room. But someone did manage to reach out to him.

He feels it’s not yet the time he would stand out of his chair. Being present in this room without any of them bothering him or him bothering them is enough. Maybe another time he would…if he knew how…would someone invite him again?

_‘Maybe I should stay for another hour maybe.’_

“A…aneki-”

“Ah! Gokudera-kun!”

“Gokudera!”

There was a crash and Hibari looked and sees all from the other side toppled over after poor Gokudera got sick after seeing his sister.

“I’m stuck!”

“Are you okay?”

“That’s my foot!”

While everyone struggled to get themselves upright again, Hibari involuntarily stifled a laugh. He cups his hand over his mouth to prevent anyone to see it. However, Yamamoto saw it in a second before going back to help the others.

_‘I guess, all is well after all.’_


End file.
